Theater of The Sun and The Moon
by Shirokurou
Summary: Chikane is bored with her everyday life and a certain play gives her a chance to make things more interesting and advance her relationship with Himeko. This story will take a more explicit Yuri direction along the way and has my attempts at humor. FROZEN.
1. Overture

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the manga/anime trademarks. Yet…

Title: Theatre of The Sun and The Moon

Author: Zeke Axel

Officially started on May 5, 2007

Remark: I'm from Russia, so forgive me using maybe too much punctuation.

Chapter 1/The Overture:

Mahoroba is a very boring place to live. If time flows like a river, then here it must be stuck in a circle. At least for Himemiya Chikane it was. First she woke up at the mansion where the maids flocked around doing everything she asked them to, then school where the fans silently surrounded and stalked her with admiration and fangirlishness/fanboyishness, a tennis match with Oogami (she always wins), secret lunch with Himeko, more school hustle around the fans and their gossip about her and Oogami, Archery club, Student council duties and finally she retreats back to the mansion.

Chikane was bored with this. She wanted to change something, chase away the maids, lose to Oogami, confess her love to Himeko, burn the damn school. Anything would do. But nothing really did happen… And it was boring her to death…

And on another routine day like this Chikane was doing her normally boring student council duties. Just some more arranging the clubs and stuff. Oh yeah, she did volunteer to "help" some club (in other words to direct and manage wholly on her shoulders) with a play of some sort. Sure she did play in some "Romeo and Juliet"-esque play with Souma, so this would be easy. She ripped the letter open and took out the script of the play.

"…So it's another love story…" – thought Himemiya to herself…

Chikane was reading the script in a very past pace, selectively reading the dialogues, skipping the decorations and stuff.

"Prince and Princess, aka just another Romeo and Juliet… Tragically separated… Power of Love… and ext." – Chikane had to support her chin on her hand so that she wouldn't fall asleep.

"WTF?" – Chikane nearly fell of her seat. "What the hell did I see just now in the script?"

She quickly read the last sentence again. "And the two girls were connected with a passionate kiss" – read Chikane almost out loud.

She'd never expect a play with "that" in it. This just might be interesting… She went back to the first page and this time read the play looking at every word… Apart from being a cheesy Shakespeare rip-off, the play held a romance story between the Princess and one of her girl-servants. The second part of the play would come in only tomorrow, but this was enough to get Chikane's mind playing with ideas. She smiled to her thoughts. She'd play the show her way. As she already knew who would play the female love interest of the Princess (the Prince and Princess roles undoubtedly go to Souma and Chikane). And Himeko will…

- - -

"I won't" – said Himeko in her beautiful high voice…

"Why? You'd look perfect on stage…"

Chikane tried to break out the idea to Himeko on their usual rose bush lunch. She didn't even mention the whole YURI part of the play yet.

"I just won't. I… I… don't want to…" – Himeko was going in her usual 'I'm not good enough to play on stage. I'm not that important' scenario.

"But I haven't read you the script yet…" – Chikane was getting in a begging and soft voice, like she was trying to talk a child into something.

"No. I'm hungry. Let's eat" – Himeko started opening her lunchbox

Chikane had to admit that switching the topic from unwanted themes was a tactic Himeko took from her. So she stopped for a while and opened the bento box as well…

"Maybe you just look through the script…"

"Ah, this food is so delicious…" – Himeko started scarfing down the various sweets from her lunch box.

Chikane decided to go the sneaky way.

"Himeko, you're so cute when you have cream on your cheeks."

Himeko started looking for a handkerchief, but Chikane beat her to it and was already cuddling her cheek.

"Your face looks beautiful in any way. But if you were to participate in the play you would've shown that to everybody else…" – Chikane decided to say "beautiful" instead of "cute", that would have more effect.

Before Himeko could protest some more, Chikane added…

"But since you don't want to, they won't. Just like with your photographs. Nobody would've seen how good they were if you didn't show them…" – With that Chikane started almost hand feeding Himeko her other sweets, so that she wouldn't say anything and just quietly think about what she said.

The Himeko and sweets process was lasting for some time now and Chikane was thinking whether she should bring strawberry and whipped cream next time. Finally the sweets were cleared out and Himeko, much to Chikane's surprise and pleasure even licked her fingers…

"Well OK. Maybe I will look at the script…" – said Himeko finally giving up to Chikane's plan…

- - -

"Chikane! This play has lewd things in it!" – came Himeko's voice while she was blushing redder than the Sun.

"Really? It does? What a surprise." – said Chikane smiling widely.

"You knew. And my role is… is… the girl who…"

"…Loves another girl" – Chikane finished the sentence for her…

Now even Himeko's ears blushed as she turned redder then before…

"Don't worry. I'll help you rehearse…" – Chikane smiled as for once things got interesting in Mahoroba…

- - - - -

To be continued on to chapter 2…

Coming up… Himeko's reaction to playing Yuri, Chikane's a little perverted plans, Who's the seme and who's the uke. All that coming up soon.

3


	2. The Y word

The second chapter And thanks for the reviews. This fic is sort of in Chikane's POV so **her **thoughts are in _italics_.

Chapter 2//: The Y-word:

Himeko was sitting in front of the PC and trying to understand how did Chikane talk her into this… this…

"…this yuri play. Have you ever heard of yuri, Himeko?" – Chikane's words were fresh in her mind…

Judging by Chikane's pleased smile Himeko must've blushed back then.

"Why don't you study the subject of the Y word. I'm sure the net covers it. See the aspects, pairings and stuff like that…"

Getting out of her memories she went back to the PC. Well she did open the Wikipedia front page… All she had to do was type the Y word into search, but somehow she just couldn't get the word typed in. This was Chikane's mansion and she could hear Otoha (the chief maid) vacuuming behind the door.

"It would be embarrassing if she saw me reading about that Y word…"

So Himeko waited for the opportune moment. Soon the sound of the vacuum cleaner hushed down and Himeko reached her fingers to the keyboard. When her finger typed "Y" Otoha almost rushed into the room…

"Ah!!!"

"What is Chikane-sama's guest looking for?" – Otoha was eagerly trying to look at the screen over Himeko's shoulder…

"Nothing-nothing…"

Suddenly Otoha got a glimpse of the screen and smiled.

"You won't get anywhere like that. Type in 'shoujo ai' and you'll get redirected quicker."

"No! No! It's not what you think" – Himeko almost jumped at her seat. Was it that obvious? Is it the only word beginning with "Y" or something.

"Oh… if you're looking for yaoi. Then I recommend…" Otoha was about to reach her hands to the keyboard

"No! Um… can I settle this myself, please…"

Otoha looked disappointed that she didn't get the chance to recommend her favorites but turned around and went towards the door.

"Sure. Chikane's uke..." – Otoha left in her usual Himeko-hating manner

"Chikane's? That word has something to do with the Y-word" - Himeko wondered, did this have anything to do with the fact, that Otoha always tried to feed her shitake mushrooms and in other ways make her feel uncomfortable at Chikane's mansion or did she just have a bad day… Then she decided to think about that later and used the maid's tip and wrote 'shoujo ai' into search…

She would've been very embarrassed if someone would see her reading an article about that. Especially in Chikane's house…

The main article was mostly all 'scientific-like' and didn't really hold any kind embarrassing to be seen with info. And she read it through with the enthusiasm of a good schoolgirl she might have been. And it even got kinda boring, so Himeko just skipped all the parts as the lazy schoolgirl she was. Then she started looking for the other mentioned articles. And maybe check the uke part anyway. It did have something to do with the Y-word.

First off was the "Uke" article. The simple beginning as of "…uke 受け is a general term for a partner in a relationship who is predominantly bottom and/or submissive. The equivalent for top is seme 攻め…"

"OMG!" Himeko's eyes widened and she read the article almost out loud… "The classic guidelines establish the uke by appearance (shorter than the seme, more childish, mostly light-haired, cute faces, effeminate) in relation to the 'dom' seme's appearance (taller, more masculine, older)" and so on to "the uke being typically more emotionally imbalanced, acquiescent, and immature or have more feminine interests"…

Himeko pulled back from the screen…

"This sounds much like… does this mean that… Does it mean that Chikane thinks of me as uke? Am I a uke? Who plotted it this way?"

Himeko started imagining Chikane treating her as "predominantly bottom and/or submissive" but stopped her thoughts at the most gruesome moment…

"No. It's…it's just a coincidence. I'm not uke. Besides I'm sure I'm even the other thing. The, what's it called? Ah yeah "seme"… Best read this article to the end though."

She took a deep breath in and continued reading, only to stop at the "Height rule"…

"Not again… Well, I am shorter than Chikane-chan… I guess I am… This must mean I am uke…"

The "Height rule"was kind of the last drop, Himeko was near shocked, but hey, it happened a lot. "I guess Chikane told me to read this article to show me my place… Well… I guess being the bottom is not that bad. And just when I started getting more self-confident…"

She decided to see the rest of the damned wikipedia page anyway, besides in held the types of uke…

"1) '…Ukes are usually seen as a younger characters who are shorter, younger, or otherwise have an appearance slightly more "cuddly" than handsome…' So me… I guess it was obvious I would be uke from the day I was born…

2) '…Another uke style is the depressing uke. They are usually dark and short, and prone to having to worst luck in life. They cry, and are usually antisocial from large groups of people. They might even resort to cutting their own wrists or other forms of self harm to 'let out emotion'…' I can't be this. I never wanted to cut my wrists. I did have bad luck in life. And I am a bit antisocial… Does this mean I'll have to cut my wrists, just cause I'm uke… Life is so cruel…

3) '…A popular uke "style" is the rebellious uke…' At least it's popuar to be the uke. I guess that's one good point in it '…They are slightly taller and more mature than the above placed uke, and usually have a fiery temper. When in involved in a reationship, their seme makes it clear who's in charge and this doesn't sit well with this particular uke. They rave and protest, demanding to be the seme and not the uke…' Didn't I rebel against my position as uke just a few seconds ago? I'm so uke…" Himeko hit the table with her head.

Himeko didn't bother reading to the end and got of the chair thinking which uke she was. In her opinion she fitted into all the 3 types she read…

"Which one?!" – Himeko lowered her head feeling a bit lost and a bit something else…

- - -

Chikane was, as usually at this time, behind the piano. She was playing some slow melody when she saw Himeko opening the door, her sight blankly at the floor…

"Chikane-chan…" – the blonde's voice was in a quiet a melancholic tone.

"Yes Himeko. Did you study the Y-word?" – Chikane said while moving with her fingers on the keys…

"Uh-huh…" – now Himeko's voice seemed kinda sad and/or depressed to Chikane…

Chikane turned her head to Himeko

_Did she accidentally study the topic through some hentai site and get __mentally traumatized? Or did the whole topic just dent her view on the world? _

"Um… Himeko. Is something wrong?" – Chikane was troubled.

"No. I just want to… want to know… what kind of uke I am. Am I the rebellious or cuddly uke?"

_WTF?!?!_

"Himeko. What are you talking about? You're not…"

"I knew it. I'm the depressing uke. And I'll have to cut my wrists…"

"Himeko…"

"Don't worry. I don't mind. It's just a 'must' for depressing ukes…"

"Himeko!"

"Maybe it's not even painful…"

Chikane jumped up from the piano seat and grabbed Himeko in quite strong embrace, nearly dropping her to the floor.

"What the fuck did you read?" – Chikane's voice was in it's "demonically Orochi" sounding and the words were so not in her Himeko vocabulary, but nothing else really came through.

"I read it on Wikipedia. I know that I'm the uke in this relationship" – Himeko's voice became a bit more alive and surprised at Chikane's reaction…

"Why those… Then you should know that it's the yaoi names! Are you a boy?!"

"No" – Himeko was moving towards the light and her voice was coming to normal really quick…

"Then why the hell, did you work yourself… and me… up to this state! That article says that those dumb things don't fit into yuri relationship…"

_Wait a second! Rewind back. Did she say "__I'm the uke in this relationship"? Realtionship? Is she like refereeing to me… Maybe I should make my move…_

Chikane was doing pondering of her plans, looking in the ceiling and still holding Himeko, while she was finally regaining her composure. They stood silently like that for a moment.

"So yuri doesn't have seme and uke?" – Himeko said just to make sure…

"Yaoi kinda **physically** needs it more..." – Chikane relied on automat.

"I really don't want to know that. So yuri doesn't have seme and uke?" – the question came again.

"It may have and it may not. What is more important, is that **I** don't think of you as uke." Chikane moved her head to face the other girl and pressed her forehead to Himeko's.

"But you know what, Himeko?" Chikane moved even closer, almost enough to kiss her. Himeko could even feel Chikane's warm breath and was hit directly by her piercing gaze. This always kinda made her speechless. Considering that as an approval, Chikane continued.

"Since you're so concerned with this problem. In this play you'll play the seme..."

Chikane's plan was slowly moving into action…

- - -

To be continued on to chapter 3

Coming up. First rehearsal of Himeko's "seme" part. And _possibly_ lemon…

Sorry for the long wait, if anyone considered this long. Here's chapter 2. It might be a bit different at parts, but I was writing it in small portions and in different states of inspiration.

Review and point out the bad parts if any (and I bet there are)


	3. 1 out of 3

I'm stuck in an inspiration crisis!!! I'm writing this chapter atom by atom (from 10 of May) and had absolutely no plot for this part. I guess I'll just pull it off through randomness, plot-bits and Himeko POV… Or die trying…

That's why it took so long for an update…

The start is slow, but then I pick up speed… The italics are for thoughts.

The play is just a play. The real Theatre of the Sun and the Moon goes on right now…

Chapter 3//: 1/3

So, the preparations were over… Himeko agreed to play, the "uke" incident was far behind, she phoned Souma and he agreed even without reading the script (he agrees on all school activities), the decoration were already in the making. Amazing how a few organization skills and a phone can get things running. Everything was going to a brilliant success (as brilliant as a Shakespeare rip-off with yuri elements can be). Except for two factors…

1) Chikane never did read the second part of the play. It was never actually e-mailed. So everything, including the most important for Himemiya yuri part was left open and unfinished… But that's the least problem…

2) The Himeko factor. Although Chikane did say that Himeko was a natural-born actress and loads of other flattering stuff, in truth Himeko probably had stage fright or forget her lines and all that. And her playing the "seme" role (in the play of course)? That would also make her happy to think about it, but also putting her into a stupor on how to play it…

_I have to deal with these 2 problems... and Himeko is much more priority. As a matter of fact she's the final goal and the play is only an instrument, so I'll tend to her…_

And there is only one way to make her more appropriate for the role…practice.

- - -

The everyday secret Chikane and Himeko lunch was underway. Chikane told Himeko that she has a great idea how to rehearse and then took a pause for lunch. And this silence was stretching for quite some time now. Usually either Himeko, either Chikane would've talked about their day. But today (and since the play idea was online) Himeko kinda tried to stall that moment till later or leave it to Chikane. And for unknown reasons now Chikane was also quiet about the play and even though she did mention some way to rehearse.

Himeko was getting… nervous, worried, anxious, excited and other mixed feelings anticipating Chikane's "way to rehearse" but the dark haired girl was just eating her lunch as if nothing important is up. Her bento lunchbox was just at the beginning…

95 of the food left… - Himeko was getting a bit anxious. Waiting for the end of the lunch to discuss this would be good, but can she hold out that long? She's waiting for Chikane to speak…

80 of food left – Himeko is trying to take her mind off by looking at the clouds.

79 of food left – Cloud gazing is no longer an option… Her hands turn to wrists. _Come on Chikane-chan, say what your idea is…_

And on 75 of food left uneaten, well Chikane just got started on her sandwich Himeko gave up and started it herself…

"Chikane-chan…" - Himeko was in her usual soft tone, but with some barely hidden determination in her voice.

"Um…" – Chikane just "umm"-ed and took a bite of her sandwich, but Himeko caught her attention…

"Oh, just tell me your idea on how to rehearse. You don't have to stall so much. You know I wanna hear it…"

Chikane grinned, finished chewing and leaned her back against a tree…

"Well actually, if you haven't said it now I wouldn't know how much you wanna hear it. You got to show it. Himeko, you have to be more determined in what you do for this role…"

"I am determined. Even when things go bad, I still try them again and again…" – Himeko had the funny feeling that Chikane was giving this just as a opening for some _Chikane-like_ idea, and she wasn't too far off either.

"Well Himeko, you are very determined, but… you're not quite arrogant. And you'll need that since you're playing the active-yuri-seme role… And in order to get more of a feeling on how to do all that, you'll need pratice. And that's why I've thought up an easy 3 step system for you. Or should I say, guide…"

Himeko was surprised by such a soft preposition. A 3 step system? No long yuri-literature study or other articles. But she doubted it would be that easy…

"Guide to seducing girls…" – Chikane finished with a huge smirk on her face…

Himeko's eyes widened as much as they could, she opened her mouth to say something but the words just didn't come out. Chikane was in her usual manner as always.

- - -

Himeko was being dragged by her hand to Chikane's mansion… She didn't say almost anything since the "girl seducing guide part" was mentioned but her mind was filled with a cascade of thoughts. The basic ones were:

_How did I get talked into this one? Why didn't I protest?_

"Because you want this…" – Chikane sort of answered straight to her thoughts.

_Did she read my mind or was it written over my face? How did she?_

"If you want to play that part, I mean if you're going to play the part. This is a "must" training. Besides I'm sure this supply of arrogance is just what your timid self needs…"

_Well at least she didn't say I'm perverted and am attracted to girls and she wants more action out of me… I did agree to play the part. I do want to play this part with Chikane-chan… How bad can this 3 step system be?_

"OK I'll take the 3 steps. But Chikane, it's not nice for you to surf things up like this…" – Himeko closed her eyes and leaned against the wall.

"_I'm glad you've become so more confident since the time we met. And what exactly did she mean by "surf things up"" _– Chikane was thinking while looking a the decisive girl before her eyes, she liked what she saw…

"Well this is the first step…" – Chikane moved Himeko to closed door and right to the keyhole…

"I doubt voyeurism would help…" – Himeko's voice was something between determination and confusion…

"I'd call it reconnaissance. Just look…" – Chikane moved her to the keyhole…

Himeko gave in and took a look. She already said goodbye to her dignity ready to see something forbidden or private, but on the other side of the keyhole was the mansion's kitchen, food on the table, Otoha moving here and there with kitchen stuff in her hands…

"Chikane, this is the kitchen…" – Himeko was kind of surprised and even disappointed to see that there was nothing like she expected

"What's in the kitchen?"

"Food and Otoha-san going here and there…"

"This is a girl seducing training, remember. So your goal is not the food. You're here for Otoha."

_OMG? _"Chikane!" – Himeko even looked a bit mad, - "Are you trying to embarrass me in front of Otoha? This is plain…" – this was about to flow into a long lecture on good manners, Otoha, Chikane's perverted plans and ext, but Himeko was cut of by Chikane's strong but soft voice.

"Relax. She's scared of this more than you are, that's one point. And second, all you have to do is take her by the hand and say that you like her."

Himeko stopped and after a few blinks, asked "That's all I have to do?"

"Yes"

"There won't be anything else that might ruin my attentions with Otoha-san?"

"Nope"

"You won't throw any lewd things in?"

"Not really, but if you want me to…"

"No, no. This seems easy to…" – Himeko was kinda relived…

"Then let's finish this quickly or we'll be late for step 2…" Chikane opened the door and gave Himeko a very tender push into the kitchen…

Step 1 had begun. Saying that she'll do it was easy, thinking about it was even easier, but doing it for real seemed difficult. Coming up, holding someone's hand and saying that you _like_ them isn't as easy when you're actually there…

Otoha noticed that Himeko entered, but decided to ignore her.

_OK. Himeko, focus! __I'm the seme, I'm the seme, I'm the seme._

"Otoha-san…" – Himeko came up to her from behind

Ignoring her further would be rude, so Otoha turned around, she had a bowl of salad in her hands.

"Yes, Chikane-sama's guest…"

_I guess I should hold her hand first. That'll warm her up to me and then I'll tell her that…_

A nice hand-holding, bringing her closer to the maid who doesn't like her that much. That would be good…

"Otoha-san, can I please hold your…" – Himeko reached her hands out

"Oh… Here" – Otoha gave Himeko the salad bowl, - "Help yourself. Himeko-san." – and she went over to the counter to get a bag of flower for the next course of meals.

_So not as planned. Wait! I'm the seme, __I shouldn't ask for permission, right?_

She put the salad bowl away and came up to Otoha once more. This time she didn't waste much time and just reached out and grabbed Otoha's left hand with both of hers. The surprised maid turned around to see Himeko holding her hand and gazing at her with one of her cutest looks.

"Otoha-san." _You're the seme, Himeko, come on! _"Otoha-chan. I… like you…"

The maid froze in her steps, this was the one thing she'd never expect. Chikane's special guest, the object of Otoha's most fierce jealousy was declaring such emotions to her?!

And Himeko on the other side really didn't know what to do, so she just continued looking at her with a trademark overkawaii look.

"Good job, Himeko." – Chikane was watching all through the keyhole. And it was time to split up the act, she was getting jealous. She opened the door and came in, her usual Chikane aura of confidence…

Otoha saw Chikane (beloved Chikane-sama), then she remembered in what kind of position she was in (holding hands with Himeko (Chikane-sama's idol)) and backed away in a very fast mode. Himeko, "Semeing" herself in her head held on tight to Otoha's hand and wasn't going to let go. Otoha pulled stronger so that Chikane-sama wouldn't get any wrong ideas, but the "Solar Miko seme grip" was tight and the girls just crashed into a counter and a wide array of different spices (well mainly flower) rained down on the girls…

"Let me guess? It's not what I think?" – Chikane raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! No it's not. Or yes it is not what you think!" – Otoha didn't know what to say and a dizzy Himeko next to her was coming to senses after a bag o' flower on the head hit…

"Then I suppose you did this mess on purpose?"

"No! Not at all Chikane-sama… It's a misunderstanding."

"Never mind, I'm just glad you're not hurt." – Chikane gave her maid an encouraging smile and then turned to Himeko – "I see _this_ didn't hurt you much either…"

- - -

"Great, Himeko. You passed step 1/3. I'm proud of you. You're a cuddly seme!" – Chikane hugged Himeko from the back…

"Yeah it was kind of frightening. But it felt good to actually pull the situation by myself…"

"But this is far too easy for you now. So step 2/3 will be more of a challenge."

"I'll probably do it in a flash like this one…"

"You'll have to meet a girl and take her on a date…"

"..."

"I knew you'd like it. One of my friends told me about this girl and you'll have to "seduce" her… You wanna know the name?"

"Of course I do. I hope it's not my best friend Mako-chan…"

"No-no. Her name… is Shiratori Kuu…"

To be continued onto chapter 4. "2/3" Step 2 of Chikane's system. Shiratori Kuu date. The revelation of step 3/3… Please look forward to it…

- - -

That's it. I'll be pulling a Kyoshiro to Towa no Sora mini-crossover. But more of a borrowing of Kuu. Nothing more than that. So basically all the KTTNS plot is left aside and I use only Kuu's character… So don't be frightened away by that…

Even though I pieced this chapter like a broken mirror, I'm still pleased with the refkection I see…

There will be confirmed lemon in chapter **5** "3/3"

New update will be sooner than this one was…


	4. 2 out of 3

I wrote chapter 4 a few days ago. But having read it I became so not happy with it, that rewrote it again… And then I wrote till I didn't know what to write anymore… So I went on hiatus, watched some Claymore and Bleach, then decided what to write and build it up to 97 readiness. Then my exams broke in! So I took another time-out. But finally here it is! The mind splitting and long built Chapter 4…

I'm under the influence of my next fic "Kono Sekai" (which is in preproduction right now) so I'll go a bit lyrical on ya…

Chapter 4//: 2/3

The Sun was lazily rising and stretching it's light towards the day. The "other" Sun wasn't really in a hurry to follow, she was carelessly sleeping through the morning. When Himeko (How else could I call the "other" Sun) finally opened her eyes she saw her dormitory room. Usually she'd wake up at Chikane's mansion, so waking up on her old bed seemed once again new. She spent the night at the dormitory, for two reasons…

1) Chikane's system was in progress and she said it'd better if Himeko would act like a normal schoolgirl she was. And Himeko thought that normal schoolgirls don't live in their friends mansions. Chikane protested Himeko leaving the mansion, but accepted her decision with her usual nobility…

2) …The Chikane-factor. Ever since the whole play appeared… Chikane-chan was acting a little bit out-of-character. No she was still the daughter of a noble family that has lasted for a thousand years, excels in both academics and sports, is beautiful and talented, a perfect person with the extremity of summer, elegance of autumn, nobility of winter and kindness of spring. But lately the extremity of summer was rising like a tide, still enveloped in elegance of autumn and nobility of winter but they were more like a frame for a big passionate attack. Attack to the heart. Luckily the kindness of spring was still upon Himeko and Chikane always said that she could back out of the play, whenever she wanted to. But none the less, now they almost openly spoke of yuri and stuff. Not long time and they'll get to THAT topic… Then Himeko will have to…

The alarm clock rang, the melody was set to "Listen to Your Heart" by DHT, more then suiting for Himeko's unspoken and unwritten thoughts right now.

Her roommate Makoto (Mako-chan in Himeko's lexicon) was already up and getting ready for her morning exercise. How could someone be so into sport was beyond Himeko, so she just gave her a sleepy "good morning" nod.

Just before leaving Mako-chan asked,

"What's wrong with you? You having some sort of important test today?"

"Yes, it' the second out of three…" – Himeko replied after yawning

"Don't worry. You'll pass and later it'll come in handy in life…"

_Come in handy later in life? As a matter of fact I can't see how this 3 step system is helping me act better in the play… As if Chikane is having me do this just for that. But I did agree and it's no time to back out. I have to get ready for my… my date…_

Preparing for a date was so not in Himeko' best perks. And Chikane wasn't around to help. But then again how difficult can it be? She had to 1) get acquainted with her 2) go on the damn date.

First the "meeting". It felt like "pick-up techniques" she read about in a journal…

But this step 2/3 needed to be done anyway…

First the costume… Himeko was in her undergarments and choosing the appropriate dress for this situation. Maybe something nice and … _No wait, I'm the seme! I have to chose something different. Something dazzling and surprising. Something to make me look like everybody's idol._

With that the phone rang…It could have been only Chikane, nobody else would know the number, because she presented her that phone

"Hi"

"Hello, Himeko. I was wondering how you are…" – Chikane was in her usual kind voice.

"Nice. I'm getting ready for the next step…"

"Oh, yeah. Say, Himeko, what are you wearing right now?" – Chikane's voice was in a very slow and silent pace.

_Did Chikane's voice sound particularly perverted just now or is the question just like that?_

"Chikane, WHAT are implying on?"

But them she regretted saying that, because Chikane on the other end of the line blew up in laugher

"No! No! I was just thinking you need my help in picking a costume for a date… I wasn't going to propose doing that over the phone…" – Chikane went on laughing again.

"Sorry, Chikane-chan. I guess I just… ah… well… overreacted…" – Himeko was glad that Chikane didn't see her blush right now…

"It's OK. Ah… deep breath… By the way I sent you a file on Shiratori Kuu. I took it form the school council and mailed it to your dorm room."

"Thanks Chikane. I'll check it out…"

"And I recommend dressing casual, besides you don't have much of a wardrobe, do you?"

Himeko opened the closet only to find two sets of her school uniform.

"Guess… I was about to put on the same choice…" – said Himeko a little disappointed.

"Oh… so you're naked now, right?"

"No, I'm in underwear?"

"Normal or lingerie?"

"And where would I get lingerie from?" – Himeko raised her brows…

"I promise I'll buy you some later. Say, Himeko, imagine my hands moving down your…"

"Chikane!!!"

But Chikane hung up on the other end and Himeko was once again left to herself. And she did receive the Kuu-file…

- - -

The Kuu-file was really informative and several places were underlined by a marker (probably Chikane's work). Shiratori Kuu was from a city of Academia (some totally unknown place just like Mahoroba), she was pretty much a timid and shy girl (does this sound familiar somehow?) and wasn't too social but had one good friend (déjà vu again?). Well it seems Chikane wasn't making it difficult for her…

Himeko decided to take the Kuu-file with her, just in case everything goes wrong. With that out in the only choice of clothes and left off to go meet Kuu. The school grounds are perfect for random encounters and new acquaintances…

- - -

Everything's moving. Everyone's running. All is being prepared for the play. Himemiya Chikane was the director, and when everyone's running the director stays put and relaxes… So she was just sitting on the balcony with a set of tea and theatre binoculars

"The Decoration sets 2 and 3 are ready, Himemiya-san. Now all we need is the cast list."

"Thank you" Chikane is as smiling as on the best days, and all the rest is working just see her do that… "By the way I still haven't seen the second part of the script… Has the author mailed it yet?"

"The author is anonymous, but the e-mail said that the second part will be very soon…"

"That's just wonderful" – Chikane's voice sounded as if she was enjoying a tender massage "I guess I'll have the cast list by then…"

With that she turned away and started enjoy the beautiful view of the school grounds. Aside from being a nice relaxation spot it was the best seat in the 2/3 drama…

_Yup, there's Shiratori Kuu right now. And there's Himeko… _

The theatre binoculars came in very handy, she could see the whole show: Kuu was on the move to the school and Himeko was watching her from a little far off. _Picking up the best "pick-up" line, I hope._

"Himemiya-san." – the voice startled Chikane and she slowly turned around.

It was Souma, he probably showed up to rehearse his lines, she if the costumes fit and ext. But did he want from her.

Chikane waved her hand to him, sort of saying "Hi, what do you want, can't you see the director's busy"

"I just wanted to get my lines. I still haven't seen them OR the script."

_But you agreed anyway_ – Chikane passed him the script.

"Now if you don't mind I have something important to do…"

"If lounging and drinking tea that hard of a work? Need help?" – Souma was as usual helpful and annoying in his overly prince-ish manner.

"Not really… On second thought, I want you to carry all that stuff…" Chikane moved her head in the direction of the decorations "…outside."

Souma gasped when he saw all the hard work, but he had to ask. "OK"

_Now, what is Himeko doing? _

She once again cast her sight on the park-grounds

_Ahh… Himeko's got her camera! Good girl. Impress her with your photography s__kills, it's better than your piano skills or you on the flute… No ideas on the last thought please…_

- - -

Shiratori Kuu was in sight. Himeko was stalling. This is simple, but difficult at the same time. Kuu was supposed to be a shy and timid girl, so the approach must be slow and balanced… Himeko took out her camera. This would be the nest way…

"Umm… can you please take a picture of me?"

Kuu turned around to see a camera handed to her and Himeko with her most kawaii look…

Kuu blinked a few times and then took Himeko's camera…

"But I've never took photos before, are sure it'll be good

"Of course it will" – Himeko backed off a bit, still armed with her smile and stated posing near a tree.

Honestly she couldn't think of any crummier place to take a photo, but it was for a good cause.

- - -

Everything on Chikane's post was fine…

_Himeko, activating seme-mode 5. Or sort of like that.__ I guess the camera is the best choice for her. Have her take a picture of you, take one of her, then a picture of both…That's so Himeko in her shy approach…Let's wait till she gets to 20 or so…_

- - -

The picture turned out not so

"Now let me take a picture of you…"

"What for…"

_That's a__n interesting question. What to answer… For a portfolio?? For fun?_

"Just because you look beautiful" – now that was some seme-improvisation out of Himeko. She kinda didn't expect it herself, but she said it!

Kuu was surprised and lost out of words (pretty much her usual state) and Himeko moved her near a fountain and started taking pictures…

"My name is Himeko, by the way…"

"Umm… Shiratori Kuu…"

"Thank you Kuu-chan… The photos are really good." – Himeko quickly took a few photos and then closed in on Kuu and hugged her with one hand and reached out the camera to take a photo of them both…

"Ah… Himeko, you said I was… that I looked you beautiful… You really meant it?"

_Did I?_

"Yes. Kuu, you are…" Himeko smiled again in the pleasantest of smiles and Kuu was once again left wordless. Compliments and attention from another girl never was in her daily routine.

The pause went on. Himeko forgot to take the picture. Kuu was just gazing into Himeko with surprise and something else… As if Himeko was her princess calling out to her (So Kuu).

_This is turning out great! We're already__ spending quality time together. A simple photocamera brings two people together near the fountain. As a matter of fact, Kuu has such a dazed and hungry for love and compassion look, as if she's expecting a kiss from her princess. Oh wait!!! This where I'm supposed to step in. I'll just kiss her here and now and end this step 2/3… This is great!!! Way to go Himeko and improvisation… Just the kiss right now…_

Himeko started to move in… Kuu didn't move away… Himeko was just a few inches away and started closing her eyes… Kuu closed hers… Himeko stopped. Her mouth was only a lick away from Kuu's and she stopped.

_This is turning out a__wful! Déjà vu or whatever, but I can't help not remember a different time… Another time I met someone. Instead of a camera there was a puppy, the rose bush making up for the fountain. Quality time together and improvised by fate situation. I close my eyes and see her…Wanting a kiss. The same situation. Chikane…_

- - -

The binoculars fell on the floor and broke in a loud zinging sound… Himemiya Chikane on her balcony was… just plain furious. Furious on her self…

_WTF? What the hell did I plan? Is this on my plan? If it is then why is it making me so jealous…Do I play my cards to the end and burn away in an envious flame or do I brake my own plan__s and rules and cheat? I'm not sure! But I do know that have to stop them!!! How? Improvise, Chikane, improvise!_

- - -

_I should stop. I should stop this… Chikane would want me to. Would she? She got me to this damned 3 step system… What should I do?_

Suddenly her thoughts and Kuu's daydreaming were interrupted by a very loud scream.

"Oogami! Can't you do anything right???!!!" – it was Chikane from the balcony (_Why didn't I notice her earlier) _screaming down on Souma, who was carrying a huge pile of decorations…

"What did I do wrong? I only did what you told me to do." – he was definitely puzzled by her sudden words…

"Oh, just wait and see! I'll go down there and show you what's wrong…" – Chikane moved away from the balcony and disappeared in the direction of the stairs.

_What did he do wrong?_ Then Himeko noticed that both her and Kuu were more looking at Souma than on each other. The moment was gone so Himeko let go of Kuu and just smiled, but already in friendly tone…

And Chikane appeared in the doors looking at Oogami in a her most angry look. She gave Himeko a brief glance and went again to Oogami.

"I know those two. They're the №1 couple in Mahoroba, Himemiya Chikane and Oogami Souma" – Kuu said in a surprised voice – "Maybe they're braking up as a couple."

"Maybe they're not a couple to begin with?" – said Himeko knowing full well the 'Miya-sama and Jin-sama' situation.

"It can't be true! Look at them… They're fighting like lovers…" – Kuu sounded like a soap opera fan looking at her favorite couple.

"No they're not!!! I bet it's just a technical matter of sorts."

"You have a bet." – said Kuu and smiled…

_Well trailing them 1) is a date of sorts 2) gives me a break to think 3) might be fun 4) Chikane might want that…_

"OK, let's follow them…"

- - -

_Sorry Souma__…_

"Oogami! OK I'm giving you 10 seconds t guess what you did wrong…" – Chikane glared at Souma…

"Himemiya. I really don't know? I think I did everything right?"

Chikane raised a brow…

"Umm… I took the wrong decorations?" – Souma was getting nervous…

Chikane shook her head…

"Something about my acting?" – a big drop of sweat formed on Souma's temple…

_Why not? I'll go with that…_

Chikane nodded.

"And what are you going to do about that, Souma?" – Chikane's voice was less menacing, but still like steel…

"I… I'll practice in all of my free time." – Souma was relieved. A few hours of hard work and he'll be off the hook…

"And how are you going to do that?" – Chikane came closer to Souma. Himeko and Kuu, who were spying at them from behind a tree hushed down…

"I'll read the script and feel in my character, then I'll think on how he'll act in certain…" – Souma was already getting the hang of it and going back in control…

"No Souma! That won't help. You need to practice your acting skills. This is a love story we're playing. So Souma!!! Do you know what you'll do?"

"Read similar stories…" – Souma was getting the feeling that this was a bad answer…

"No! You'll stay 'in-character' from this moment. Which means you're pretending that your in love with me **right now.**" – Chikane's voice was very intimidating

"WTF? Himemiya, I..."

"And what would you tell to your beloved? I bet you'd invite her on a date… Where?"

Souma was about to protest something, but then he noticed some of the new paly staff watching at him from the balcony and some other people from around the school grounds

"Ahh… I'm asking you to go with me to… the amusement park…" – Souma tried to sound upbeat, but Chikane could tell that he was cornered and smiled…

"Great Souma. That suits me…" _and Himeko+Kuu _"…just right. We'll go on the bus. I don't like motorbikes…"

"OMG… This is gonna be some 'date'…" – said Souma out loud.

The amusement park. A wonderful place for dates. Souma once wanted to ask Himeko out to this place, but later changed his mind, not without Chikane's influence. And now the tables were turned. Souma and Chikane, waltzing around in a noble pace and Himeko and Kuu trailing their route. The Melancholy of Himemiya Chikane…

"Souma, is that a shooting range?" – boredom in every word…

"Yes it is, my dear and favorite Chikane…" – Souma was smiling and trying his best for the LOVE CHIKANE act.

"Sure. So can my prince with shining hair gel win me a stuff toy?" – Chikane barely held back a yawn.

"Of course my princess with the extremity of summer, elegance of autumn, nobility of winter and kindness of spring. Did I forget something?"

"You forgot that you love me…" – Chikane sat down and Souma started shooting the targets trying to win a prize…

Chikane's eyes were the least on Souma, she was looking for Himeko. And Himeko was looking for clues of what Chikane is trying to do going out with Souma.

- - -

"See they're really going out together, Himeko-chan…" – Kuu was happy that so far she was wining the bet.

"No Kuu-chan. They're probably just… just doing something… walking around and all…"

"It's called dating, Himeko-chan…"

"Yeah, yeah. By the way how about we settle the price of the bet…" – now was the best situation to advance. She had to go through the whole 2/3 thing…

"Isn't it obvious that I'm wining. So you propose…"

"Well I don't know… maybe… If I win… then…" _come on you're the seme…_ "You'll kiss me…"

Kuu's eyes widened in surprise…

"As in 'truth or dare' and that's all… Nothing extra…" – Himeko backed off a bit and gave a comforting smile.

_Great. That's so "seme". But I guess this is really the best course: I'll be through with 2/3 and still …not _

"…I'll win anyway. And then you'll fulfill a wish of mine. Although I really don't know what to ask of you. You're so nice, that I really can't ask for anything. Except maybe those photos you took of me…"

"I was going to give you a copy anyway… You'll think of something later…"

- - -

Chikane already had a stuffed lion, set of prize coupons and free candy, and she was thinking of other things to handle her time with.

"Say Chikane, my forever shining moon, can I ask you something?" – Souma was beginning to sound a bit victorious.

"Go ahead…"

"I've been showing my LUV all day. And you're silent as a pond at night. Maybe your acting skills need practice more then mine?"

"No. I'm just fascinated beyond words by your gentle yet strong actions, prince. I cherish every bit of you and am silent not to scare it away…" – Chikane melodically threw those words on the wind, smiled and took Souma's hand.

"Chikane?!" – Souma was surprised, scared and a mix of other feelings…

"Besides, maybe in the director's vision the princess has difficulty expressing her feelings. So don't bother worrying…" – Chikane let go of Souma's hand and grinned even wider. "Now let's go to the 'tunnel of love'…"

- - -

"OMG! Himeko. They're going to the tunnel of love. This must be it. Let's go!" – Kuu quickly rushed to the tunnel as well.

Himeko had no other choice but to follow. Luckily "The Tunnel of Love" was some sort of ride where a big swan-like rollercoaster style boats (for 2) went through a tunnel filled with romantic music, candles and other kiss prelude stuff. Chikane and Souma took the first swan. And Kuu booked her a seat in the next one…

_And so the chase begins. __Just what is Chikane going to do? It's dumb and totally uncalled for but I'm getting jealous. What if she will kiss Souma. She'd never, but I'm just plain worried and jealous…_

The ride went on. But the swans were supposed to go at a distance between them, so that the privacy wouldn't be interrupted. However Himeko and Kuu needed to interrupt the privacy of the moment. The dumbest idea on how to catch up with them was rowing with they're hands to speed up, but they tried it anyway. And surprisingly enough it worked. They saw the boat ahead…

"They're whispering about something…" – Kuu was having the time of her life.

_Chikane won't kiss him I just know it._

Himeko took a deep breath in and continued watching.

"The light is getting dimmer. They'll probably use the lights-off trick to kiss. Then we won't see it…"

"Trust me they won't kiss…"

Himeko looked at the boat, Souma was saying something to Chikane, but she turned around in their direction. The boats were really close to knocking into each other.

And Chikane's and Himeko's eyes met. The lights were almost out. Only a few more seconds left, and Souma really started moving in for something resembling a kiss.

_No! It can't be! Why is he? Why isn't she backing away?_

Himeko grabbed her swanboat so hard, that she could've plucked out the feathers, if they were real.

And loud slapping sound went through-out the tunnel. Himeko could see a stricken back Souma and Chikane's hand after a victorious left hand slap.

_She didn't! She didn't kiss him. I knew it! Oh…_

The boats did bump into each other, just as the lights went out completely…

The accident threw Himeko back to her seat. She was laying down relived that Chikane didn't kiss Souma. A funny everyday routine thing, but seeing as some things didn't change made her happy. Suddenly someone claimed her lips with a kiss…

_WTF? Who? Kuu! I did make her say that she would kiss me if she lost the bet… Why did I?_

And the kiss went on in the dark, it wasn't a French kiss or stuff like that. But still Himeko felt kind of… bad. There she was worried that Chikane might kiss Souma, the last person with who she'll do it with. And here was she kissing with a girl in a tunnel of love, just a little distance from Chikane's boat. She felt like she betrayed someone, or someone's hopes…

The kiss was parted just as the lights were beginning to turn on. Himeko was just staring into the ceiling. Soon she could see the Sky. She turned her head to Kuu's seat. Shiratori Kuu was sitting next to her, blushing fiercely, her hands in fists and her lipstick in disarray.

"Sorry if I did anything wrong… I did lose the bet and… I…" – Kuu was really stressed.

"No it's OK. **I **was the one who told you to do it… It's OK, it's OK." – Himeko said with a faint smile on her face.

_On the other hand, Chikane was the one who told me to do this. She wanted me to be more seme-like. I did it for her. Or did I? What to do?_

Someone grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the boat onto the shore. She recognized the embrace.

"You weren't going to go in circles in that ride, were you?" – Chikane was in her normal kind voice, but something was different, she had some distortion in the usual calm state.

Himeko didn't reply anything. She felt like she wanted to cry. But there really wasn't a reason, so she decided not to…

She turned around and saw that Souma got the spaced out Kuu out of the "swan" as well.

"Souma, can you take Shiratori Kuu home?"

"Sure, Himemiya-san." – Souma was still touching the bruise on his cheek.

They went home by bus. But everybody was quiet: Kuu still in the aftermath of the kiss and receiving the attention of Oogami Souma, Chikane was quiet for unknown but guessable by Himeko reasons, and Himeko just wanted to stall. She didn't know whether it'd be a congratulations on passing the 2/3 step or something else. But she wanted to stall.

- - -

They were home again. Chikane went to answer a phone call, but told Himeko to see her when she's done. And Himeko was left to herself…

_So did I do something good or bad? Did I pass the test and make Chikane happy, or did I pass the test and made Chikane sad? Maybe there was a test in a test? She wanted to see if I'd go as far as kissing another girl. And I failed that other more-important test? This is all that darn play. Why do I have the feeling that I'm at fault for something bad? I have to amend this somehow…_

- - -

Chikane stood in her room, leaning back at a wall. Himeko was late. What could be taking so long? But she didn't want to rush her… That wouldn't fit the situation…

Finally Himeko entered the room. She looked sad.

"Chikane-chan…" – Himeko sounded sad too.

"Himeko?" – Chikane walked closer to her – "If you blame yourself, don't. After all it was my plan and…"

She was cut off by Himeko's hug and… much to her surprise even a kiss.

_This is new…Caught me off guard. Himeko…_

Chikane just stood there for a few seconds until Himeko parted their lips and hugged her again.

"Chikane I'm sorry. Even if I didn't do anything wrong, I wanna say I'm sorry…" – Himeko buried her head in Chikane's chest…

"It's OK." – Chikane gave off a smile.

They stood like that for about 3 minutes, until Chikane broke the silence…

"Hey, Himeko. You want to know what step 3/3 is?" – Chikane was even a bit laughing..

"Chikane. I'm not sure it it's…"

"The step 3/3, Himeko. Is for you to… seduce me."

_Double WTF!!!_- Himeko's thoughts nearly went on fire…

"Yes. You didn't hear me wrong. You'll have the whole day tomorrow…" – Chikane smiled to her own thoughts – "…to get me..."

- + - + - + -

Well that wraps up chapter 4. Sure took long for me to write that. And each chapter is longer than the previous…

And yes. The 5th chapter is a the old game of only Chikane and Himeko. Lemon juice and seeds will show up…

I sincerely hope that I'll finish it earlier than this chapter…

See ya all later.

And remember, authors love reviews…

BTW. I'll be holding a plan of my fanfics in my profile and updating it biweekly, so go there to see on the progress of my writing.


	5. 3 out of 3

I'm triumphantly back from my exams and I've got big fanfiction plans. But this fic comes first…

Thanks for all the reviews, which remind me to keep moving.

Inspiration paradox: I can't help but wonder how I wrote the previous chapters so good, and keep getting the feeling that the later chapters suck… (Oh say it isn't so)

Sorry for the long wait. But education pinned me down to a wall. And I revised and expanded the chapters plot for more humorous (I'm really tryin' my best here) parts. Enjoy.

Yeah, for this chapter you'll need to remember the bath at Chikane's mansion (that enormous pool/roman bath) Don't ask why. Just remember it, cause I don't wanna describe it, when I write about it.

Chapter 5//: 3/3

Chikane slowly opened her eyes, and smile appeared on her face. Morning, sunshine, birds singing outside. A normal day, if not two details.

1) This is the 3/3 day. The so called last day of training and Chikane's system. Somewhere today Himeko is supposed to seduce her. So today won't be her usual day with Himeko, Chikane decided that she'll stay away from her until she comes to her, ready. This might stretch for the whole day and Chikane still has her daily schedule. So it'll be the day she'll have to spend most distantly from Himeko, and the day she'll eventually end up somewhere in an embrace with her… This will be interesting… and besides…

2) …there's some big box, gift wrapped in front of my bed…

Chikane raised her brow, while trailing every inch of the box with her eyes.

_Big enough to hide a person.__ Oh Himeko… I did think you might not go too far and attempt something straight in the morning and probably take some cheesy idea from a movie. But hiding in that box? Wonder if she's gift wrapped too?_

"Well isn't this a surprise. A big gift…" – Chikane was speaking to the box in an overly theatrical manner. "…I wonder what you're wearing? I did promise to buy you lingerie, but didn't have the time. So I'm dying to know how you've improvised it…"

_Altogether it's banal, but romantic._

Chikane slowly undid the ribbon on top of the box? She wanted to delay the pleasure a bit…

"Giftwrapping yourself is a bit predictable, but oh how cute…" – she slowly ripped the paper and could see the top of the box… "And keeping quiet for so long is admirable, you want the surprise effect to work, eh?"

She reached her hand into the box…her fingers slowly found something inside it…something soft and…

"Oh!" – her fingers came across something that gave her a very painful sting.

_Did she bite me? Or are some of her body parts this sharp when she's turned on?_

A drop of blood came out on her middle finger and Chikane sucked on to stop the bleeding.

_No__w this isn't romantic…_

Chikane opened the hostile gift and what she saw was a big bouquet of roses. And 1) those roses had thorns 2) the were familiar 3) they were familiar be cause they were obviously plucked from her garden… They were badly, but thoroughly decorated with some more bows and ribbons.

_Well I guess I underestimated her with this idea… _

- - -

Himeko was really happy with herself. She thought of making a many step plan to seduce Chikane, but scrapped it. She couldn't help feeling a bit guilty for that Kuu kiss, she gave in step 2/3. And now she was gonna repent for that small sin with blistery seduction…

She made her a breakfast (which was too big for a 'breakfast in bed' and she was going to invite the target of 3/3 to it… Now where exactly was Chikane-chan? She wasn't in her room.

Himeko went on until she heard Chikane's voice from a room, she was talking to Otoha…

"Oh! Chikane-sama!" – Otoha was unusually loud.

"Relax Otoha. Get a hold of yourself." – Chikane on the other hand was calm, but a bit irritated voice.

Himeko decided to listen in…

"So much blood"

"Yeah who would've thought? Just one finger and so much blood…"

_What are they doing in there? _Himeko jumped her ear to the door…

"I-I-I..."

"Relax… Is this your first time doing stuff like this?."

_Of course it must be or else there wouldn't be any blood…_

"What should I do?"

"Now take that box over there, now you'll attain some necessary attention to me"

"Is this one OK, Chikane-sama? It's sterile."

"I'd prefer a smaller one Otoha, or else it'll be difficult to move…"

_WTF? Are the__y picking a…_

"It's standard issue. Please move your finger. There now I'll…"

_The finger is still __there?_

"Oh! Hey careful! You're stretching it wider. You're sure inexperienced in this…"

"Sorry Chikane-sama, I'm trying my best, but your finger is still…"

With that Himeko pulled so close to the door that it opened and she nearly fell into the room

Inside there were Chikane and Otoha sitting at a table and Otoha trying to put a bandage on Chikane's finger…

"…bleeding…" – Otoha finished the sentence and turned to Himeko, along with Chikane

"Good morning, Himeko-san."

"Good morning later! Finish the sticking the bandage on without stretching the cut. You really don't have any experience in first aid, Otoha… Oh and good morning, Himeko…"

"Um…" – Himeko smiled to her own thoughts. _Just when did my intuition get so perverted?_ – "Chikane-chan, I've made breakfast and… maybe you should go see… I mean eat it…"

- - -

_OK… So she made breakfast…_ Chikane took a look down the table, filled with sweets and cakes shamelessly pretending to be cereals, sushi and other food.

_I at least hope she's n__ot hiding in a big cake herself… _

She wasn't, Himeko walked into the room, angelically smiling, she was wearing a kitchen apron, and to Chikane's disappointment, she had other clothes under the apron.

"Good morning Chikane-chan." – Himeko was trying to speak in a deeper tone, apparently to seem more seme. Chikane silenced a giggle, so not to frighten Himeko's big plans…

"Uhh… Hmm… I guess this is nice. You've made me breakfast…"

"You haven't seen dessert yet…" – Himeko was so unusual in this 'seductress' voice…

_Yeah, I bet…__She does have knack for sweets, and she's best at them…_

"So… Try some of this…"

And Himeko started feeding Chikane with various sweets from the table… This reminded her the time she talked Himeko into applying the part. But this time it was a lot more food…

- - -

_Oh damn…_

Chikane leaned to a wall. She was at the preparations for the play. Although it was the fabled day of step 3/3, she still had stuff to do… And right now it seemed difficult…

"Chikane? Are you alright?" – it was Souma clad in some kind of plaster armor for the play…

"Not really… It hurts my mouth to talk" – Chikane rubbed her throat a bit…

"Yeah and you middle finger seems hurt too…" – Souma lift a brow In confusion… "Were you overworking with those parts at night or something?"

"Very…funny…" – Chikane's mouth hurt to swallow – "If you ate as much sweets as I did, you'd be in the same situation…"

"You should cut down the amount of your dessert then…"

"That was the main course. The dessert was a big heart shaped cake…" –

"Was it more worse then the rest or somethin'?"

"No, she just hid an earring in the cake and I almost broke my tooth when I 'found' it."

"Well ain't that romantic? Still in cases like this you should turn down the food you can't eat…" – with that Souma left to the rest of the troupe.

Turning down the food would've been easier if they weren't handed by her beloved Himeko. And this time she was even seme-like stubborn…

_Yeah sure…__I bet I'll have a stomachache next morning… _

"So has the second part of the script come in yet?" – Chikane decided to direct her mind in a more positive direction…

"We have received email from the author. The second part should come in a couple of hours."

"Perfect. Call me as soon as it's in."

_Pretty soon the preparations will be complete for the play. If only this script wasn't stalling everything.__ And back at the mansion there's still Himeko's 3/3 step. I at least hope I'll make it without any injuries…_

- - -

Chikane was overall tired from preparations for the play. And back in the mansion she was probably awaited by Himeko… In such condition all she could do was "expect the unexpected".

"Welcome home, Chikane-sama" – it was Otoha…

Chikane just walked past her silently…

"Perhaps a bath..."

"You're reading my thoughts… Prepare one…"

"Well actually Himeko-san told to prepare it in advance for your arrival…"

"She did?... OK…"

Well this was probably it. The last step 3/3… Chikane made her way to the mansion's bathroom (which would be more suitably called a local hotspring).

_Something gives me the feeling that there'll be__ lots of candles, flower petals on the floor, flower petals in the bath. Maybe some kinda 'mood music'? _

And Chikane was right at some parts. There were a few candles, but only in the corners, no flower petals on the floor, but the bath was with a few aromatherapic ones. Himeko nowhere to be seen so far… The hot tub was ready…

Memory of all the bad stuff which happened to her today just vanished, all of her body and soul was anticipating Himeko's arrival. She took off her clothes in a bit of a hurry, just carelessly throwing them aside…

As she got into the water, her senses sharpened, she could hear footsteps silently walking to the bath-pool.

Himeko… She was dressed in nothing more than her seashell necklace. Her hair beautifully falling down her shoulders, her sight satisfyingly calm and a faint smile on her pink lips…

Himeko was always cute, but now she was dangerously beautiful…

"Welcome home, Chikane-chan…"

She walked to the edge of the water. Her tender frame was shining with drops of sweat, strawberry hair slightly sticking to her fine breasts.

_Did she plan all this, or is she just so angelic in appearance?_

Chikane did bath with Himeko before, but all that time she fought back her urge to watch at her body, but now it was the opposite. The Sun goddesses' body was asking to be gazed at, to be touched…

Himeko sat down and touched the water with two fingers…

"It isn't too hot, is it?"

Such a question made Chikane speechless, and she just shook her head…

Himeko got into the water and slowly started moving closer to the Lunar Miko. Chikane's mind raced quicker and quicker with every inch of distance between them disappearing, and her body was beginning to slowly burn with all patterns of lust…

Finally Himeko has only a kiss away from Chikane…

_Although this was a 'seduction' game she knew that I was far from indifferent about her. She just needed to make a move…_

Himeko leaned over and kissed Chikane on the cheek in very chaste kiss.

_She really doesn't need seduction techniques, semes and ukes, pick-up tricks. She has her own way of getting to your soul._

Himeko lowered a trail of kisses down Chikane's neck and to her collarbone. Stopping to listen to Chikane's breath.

_She walks into your life, slowly takes over all of your heart and becomes part of all your fantasies. Then, with the innocence of an ang__el she's always around asking for love…_

Himeko raised her head, her eyes looking into Chikane's, she closed their lips in a kiss…

_I'm surprised how held out__, not stampeding her before all this started…She's actually a good seductress. Just her style is to provoke action. All along this 3/3 system was nothing more then speeding up the inevitable. And damn! Of all the times to have my middle finger out-of-service…_

Chikane didn't hold out for much longer and wrapped her hands around Himeko, their kiss turning into something more vigorous. Hands danced on each others backs, as they finally broke the kiss for a catch of breath. Himeko was looking with her crystal-clear eyes onto Chikane... The silent love was finally let free, but not yet spoken…

Chikane could say that Himeko now officially passed step 3/3, but why use words? She let her hand gently cup Himeko's breasts, while the other slid down her back to her thigh. Himeko dragged Chikane into another kiss and dropped her to her back… Himeko started changing the kiss into something more French, while Chikane surprisingly just submitted her tongue to her…

Suddenly Himeko broke the kiss, dived her head to Chikane's chest and gave her a very strong hug.

"Chikane…" – her voice sounded concerned for some reason…

_What could this be?_

"Yes Himeko…" – Chikane was still catching her breath after the kiss…

"It's stupid. But I want to say I'm sorry for kissing Kuu back there again… I really wanted all my kisses to be for your lips only…"

Chikane laughed and took Himeko's hand and intertwined their fingers…

"Ahh… Himeko, maybe you should know, I was the one how kissed you back there… The boats crashed into each other and it was pretty easy to climb from there to your lips…"

Himeko raised her head to Chikane with eyes laced with surprise…

"But Kuu was also kissed by…" – she didn't finish the sentence and Chikane overpostioned herself on top…

"I had Souma kiss her for the sake of rehearsal, but he got carried away and started frenching, so I had to give him slap to get him back into the boat before you noticed…" – Chikane was obviously proud with her actions…

"You! You! No wonder your kisses now seem so familiar… And I was going to…"

Chikane just silenced her with a kiss and then moved down to her breasts and from there in a chain of kisses to her stomach…

And suddenly they were interrupted by a knock on the door…

"Chikane-sama. There's a call about a script!"

_Why now?! Jus when I was making my way to her pubic hair._

"I'll talk to them later. Is the script in?"

"Yes it is. And they say that there's a slight change of angle. The… (cough)… Shoujo-ai parts are erased…"

"What the…"

- + - + - + -

Well that's all for chapter 5. I did say I'll bring in lemon _juice and seeds, _but not the main lemon itself…

For a whole Chikane/Himeko experience you'll have to wait for chapter 6

What's with the play? Why's the yuri missing? What will Chikane do to pull _her ideas_ into the play.

How will Chikane and Himeko celebrate the show's premiere. How hot will it get?

Chapter 6//: "The Show must…"

Consider this chapter a 4th of July gift and tribute to SOCHI 2014 Olympics Victory…

Thanks for all the reviews and your attention. YURI into the masses and ext.

The next chapter in a week…


	6. Actresses and actors

Dates of actual writing.

30 November 2007

7 September 2008

21 April 2009

27-29 April 2009

5 May 2009

OK… Before you read this say a big fat 'Arigatou' to **keixayaka** for going out of his/her way to PM me into continuing (yeah, that works for me).

And it's sort of a celebration of the fic's 2 year anniversary. Yeah it's been 2 years since the first chapter was published.

But a word of warning before you proceed. This story was started 2 years ago. 2 whole years. I was 17 back then and I'm 19 now (logical ain't it) so my style deteriorated (or evolved) and it might seem different from previous chapters.

But it's still me…

Chapter 6//: Actresses and actors.

Of all the times to receive bad news… Himeko's body was still flashing through Chikane's mind, but instead of tending to it, she was dressed in a bath robe and printing the rest of the script… This was frustrating, but then again, a bath wasn't really Chikane's ideal image of a first time with Himeko. A bleak shadow of solace but it worked for now. But back to business. The phone call which interrupted didn't say anything in particular, but if it were true, the play was cut down to "no Shoujo-ai parts at all". And this didn't fit into the Lunar Miko's picture of the world.

The printer stopped working and Chikane collected the papers together and laid down to her bed. _Oh tell me it isn't so…_ Chikane started working her way through the script. But it was true, the "Juliet" now only fell for the main "Romeo" avoiding her other yuri love interest at all… _That's plain not right…_ But on the other hand the script was now officially sanctioned by the school council, so there wasn't not much to do about it… Too many reasons to get a person down, but Chikane wasn't frowning… She was smiling, she had an idea…

- - -

Meanwhile preparations were on the way. And Himeko was observing Souma do the decorations. Memories of last night were tracing through every thought. She didn't think things would go that far, but then again it would be surprising if they didn't. Himeko and Chikane mixed together were just like sparks and gunpowder. All that they almost did there in the bath… Chikane's kisses… and…

"Kurusegawa-san, are you alright?"

"Huh?" – Himeko looked at Souma, who cam up to her, and smiling back at him replied – "Of course I am, Souma-kun. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you were wrapping your hands around yourself and had a strange look on your face. Something troubling you?"

_I was?__ Guess I got a little carried away into my memories… _

"Um… No, just a bit too excited about the play… Hehe…" – the giggle was so fake, anyone other than Souma would tell…

"Well, since it's OK it's OK" – said Souma backing off a bit, just in case that was a soft topic, - "By the way, how is Himemiya?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I heard she was rather… concerned when she received the second part of the script." – Souma sat beside her.

_She did __get upset about the play's new script…Wonder if she'll go on with it now…_

"I guess she just expected something else. You know Chikane and artistic view on everything."

"Yes, I do." – said Souma remembering the events of previous chapters…

"Yo, Souma and Kurusegawa-san." – it was Yukihito, - "Chikane's looking for you…"

- - -

Chikane is a very reserved person. Keeping your calm in the most troubling situations – is something she was taught from childhood. Yet still, when she put up a goal, she would not rest until it was met.

_Cut the yuri will they? Well I guess it was inevitable and too risky for a school play. Especially in Mahoroba. But I won't just let this pass._

The future cast came in…

"Just as you asked, director. They're here." – Yukihito closed the door after they came in.

Chikane blessed them with a smile and picked the script off from the table. She flipped a few pages and started without lifting her head.

"Great. As you know the script was expanded and revised…" Chikane lift her eyes from the papers "So I decided we need to recast some of you… Souma. What was your part?"

"Mine? Ah… the Prince as usual" he said while scratching his head.

"Don't you want to break that stereotype and play someone else?" – Chikane tilted her head to the side.

"I guess. It gets tiring but…"

Chikane smiled and exclaimed pretty calmly.

"How about you'll play the princess' nanny?"

"What?" – Souma was not expecting that.

"Men always played women's roles in Shakespeare's time, right Yukihiko?"

"Um…yeah" – Yukihiko, unwillingly agreed.

"Himemiya, I think this is a little not what the audience would want…" – said Souma regaining his composure somewhat, - "I'd rather go with being the villain…"

"OK, Souma-kun, I suppose you will be an interesting villain. On that your casting is complete…" – Chikane cracked a mild smile as she said that.

Souma sighed and shook his head. Himemiya never did give up… But wait.

"Wait, if I'm the villain then who's going to play the Prince?"

"He's right, there aren't many 'princely people like that…" – said Yukihito.

An awkward silence filled the room. Yukihito watched at the others, Himeko continued remaining silent, Souma looked puzzled, but then brought his palm to his face. Chikane's smile grew into a grin…

"Himemiya…" – he said looking at her, shaking his head.

"Well I suppose you're right. I'll have to fill in your role as the prince…" – Chikane wasn't trying to make not sound 'just as planned'.

"But then the role of princess becomes vacant…" – Souma object quite unenthusiastically. It was hopeless, he just wanted to give her the opportunity to say it.

Chikane turned her eyes away from Souma and onto the new target.

"Himeko Kurusegawa, would you be my princess?"

- - -

The casting ended. The new prince and princess were now alone.

"Ch-ch-chikane-chan… Why am I the princess and you're the prince…" – Himeko was… well she wasn't mad… but something similar only 100 times smaller.

"Would you prefer we change places? If you want to go over all that again, I don't mind…"

"No!" – a blush appeared on the face of the solar miko, - "But isn't a normal theater supposed to have a boy play the prince and a girl play the princess?"

"This isn't a normal theater; it's the theater of the sun and the moon…" – Chikane said in her normal (seductive as usual) voice.

"Does that mean you twist around the roles anyway you want or something?"

"No. It means we need to begin some heavy rehearsing…" 

- * - * -

That's the end of chapter 6. And don't say it's a cliffhanger, cause it's not. Sorry for this chapter being a little short (still longer than the first 2). But I wanted to add at least something to the story, before it falls into obscurity, right? And wanted to do it around 5 May. 2 years of my KnM.

Next Chapter will be around May 10. And it'll be the last (or second to last) chapter. And yes I'm sticking to that deadline.

Keep reviewing to boost my ego (inspiration)…

Signing off, Sieg.


End file.
